Path of the Tacticians
by Azxel195
Summary: Follow two tacticians as they are thrown into the adventures of the three Lords of Elibe.
1. Prologue

**Um... okay. Well, feeling a bit nervous here as this is my first time writing something here. And I want to just, put myself out there I guess. So... I've had this idea for a tactician Fire Emblem 7 fic for quite a while and I finally got the guts to start writing. I know there have been countless Tactician stories, but not many have been really finished, so I felt like I should throw myself into the ring. I don't want to waste any more time here so I'll just stop talking... er, typing here. Still new, but I hope you semi-enjoy this.**

* * *

The sun was setting and many people were still out and about in a small town in Lycia. Amidst the bustle of market-goers and merchant stalls, a young, black-haired girl who looked no older than thirteen was quickly making her way out of the city holding a bag of fresh produce and other items. Wearing a clean, green cloak that looked a bit too big on her, she didn't really fit in among the villagers and merchants, though no one really looked at her twice. As she finally neared the entrance of the town she tripped on her cloak and tumbled to the ground. She lost her grip on the bag as she fell and gasped as she looked up from where she had fell, afraid that she had lost the produce. But her fears were gone once she saw that a guard for the town had safely caught it.

"You've got to be more careful there lass." The middle-aged man said as he reached out his hand. "you could get hurt running like that." The girl chuckled nervously as she accepted the help.

"Thank you, sir." The guard smiled and shook his head. Quickly, the girl dusted off the dirt from her cloak and face.

"Not a problem. But you really should be more careful." He handed her the bag and looked to the outskirts of the town where a small house stood. He sighed before turning his gaze back to the girl. "Well, you'd better be off, Elsee. That boy's probably wondering why you haven't come back yet."

The girl, Elsee, giggled at the old guard's name for her caretaker, which he hated. "Okay, I will. Thanks again Mister Duncan." She waved goodbye to the man before returning on her way home.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town was Elsee's home. It was nothing special, but what made it stand out was that it was situated near the entrance of a forest. Inside, a young man wearing a white tunic and black pants was leaning back in a chair. The man had dark-brown hair and green eyes. He looked to the table in front of him and groaned. Scattered on the table were a pile of letters. He threw a letter to the floor and let out another groan. Just then, he heard the opening and closing of the front door along with quick footsteps. He turned his head to the doorway and saw Elsee.

"Master, I'm home." Elsee greeted as she placed the bag of produce on the table. As she placed the bag down, she noticed the letters and her master in a tired state. "Wh-"

"This is what I get for not sorting through these earlier." He interrupted as he threw another letter to the side.

"O...kay." Elsee said slowly. "Um... I finished the errand you sent me on." Her caretaker looked to the bag of produce then to Elsee.

"So you did." He said. He got up from his seat and picked up the bag. "Well, then, I guess I should get dinner started." He said as he headed to the small kitchen portion of the house, patting Elsee on the head as he passed. "You should study up on the battle records while I do that."

"Ok Master." Elsee said.

"And stop calling me Master. Makes me feel old." Elsee giggled at his response. She then glanced at the pile of letters her master had left on the table and sighed.

_'Master really needs to clean up after himself.'_ She thought as she picked up several of the letters on the floor. Being a renown tactician, her master always got letters from some mercenary groups and even some armies offering him work. And seeing as how her master complained about their shortage of money at times, Elsee wondered why he never accepted any of them. Lost in her thoughts, she picked up the last letter on the floor. What she saw broke her from her thoughts. It was a letter from Bulgar, a city in the nomad country of Sacae. It was opened already, but the letter was not addressed to her master. _'__I should ask him about this later.' _

Later that night, the two had eaten and finished their dinner in silence. Afterword, Elsee's master told her to go to bed while he cleaned up, but she asked if she could read first. From the floor, Elsee looked up from the book she was reading. She looked to her master then to the letter beside her. Her master was still sifting through letters and complaining as he did so. He suddenly stopped and without turning, spoke.

"I'd like to have that letter back Elsee." Elsee glanced back at the letter.

"Um..."

"You want to know why I have such an old letter, don't you?" He guessed, looking to the girl.

Elsee shook her head and responded. "Why is it addressed to someone else?" She then glanced at the letter again before asking another question. "And who is Chief Hassar?"

Her master smiled at the mention of that name. He closed his eyes then sighed. "Ok. I guess you deserve to know that at least." He said, scratching the back of his head. "That letter belongs to my grandfather. The one who taught me about tactics." After answering, he briefly looked to a corner of the rooms where a green cloak, different from Elsee's, hung. "And Chief Hassar is the Chiefton of the Lorca. A friend of my grandfather." He laughed slightly before continuing. "I have a lot of fond memories of my trips to Sacae with him during my childhood."

Elsee, who had been silent, spoke. "You really spent time with the tribes of Sacae? I thought they were-"

"They aren't barbaric as people believe them to be." Elsee's master interrupted. "They're just like everyone else, just more in tune with the world than us." He looked outside then to Elsee before yawning. "I would say more, but I'm tire and you should be getting to sleep. You're still a child."

"Aw...okay." Elsee whined as she slowly headed off to bed. Her master smiled and waited for her to leave before bringing up a letter he held in his hand for a better look. He let out a sigh before putting the letter down.

"I guess I could make a stop there leave her with them before heading off to..." He trailed off. He shook his head then smiled. "Hell, it'll be good seeing her again too." Then his smile quickly disappeared. "Just what could "He" want from me anyway." He said as he angrily threw the letter down on the table and blew out the candle lighting the room.

The very letter sent from the Royal Court of King Desmond of Bern to Mark, the tactician.

* * *

**Eh... don't really know how I feel about this chapter. If you didn't like it, sorry, my bad. I'll try to get better as I progress. **


	2. Chapter 1

The morning after, Elsee's master, Mark, was up early. He spent the morning packing his and Elsee's belongings for a long journey to Sacae, but he had packed more for himself since he had planned on leaving Elsee with the Lorca tribe while he went to Bern. Mark looked to his and Elsee's supplies for the trip before yawning loudly.

"Hopefully I can get some shuteye now before Elsee wak-"

"Master," Mark groaned as Elsee appeared from her room. "why did you pack all of our stuff?" Mark scratched the back of his head before answering.

"We're going on a trip...I've decided to accept a small job." Elsee's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Where to?" She asked hastily.

"We'll be heading to Sacae. I've contacted a merchant leaving town today and he's accepted to take us along with him." Mark answered lazily. "We'll be setting off soon, so you should-"

"Let's go!" Before Mark could finish, Elsee ran past him and out the door towards town. She had already put on her cloak.

"I'm already regretting this." Mark muttered to himself. He grabbed his own green cloak and headed for the door before stopping. He looked to an object placed besides the door and sighed as he picked up his and Elsee's packs. He then picked up the object, which was a thin, sheathed blade with a long, thin rope on the end of the handle. The rope was bundled up and tied around the handle and at the end of the rope was a small, sharp dagger. "If I'm going into Bern, I'm not going without this." He said to himself as he placed the sword to his side.

Before heading out the door, he took one look around his home. After a moment of silence he shut the door and was on his way to meet up with the merchant.

* * *

When Mark reached the town, he noticed the merchant he had arranged his trip with already leaving with the wagon. Quickly, Mark ran over to the front of the wagon to stop it. Once the wagon stopped, he noticed Elsee in the back. "You aren't forgetting me are you, Merlinus?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at the portly man's actions. The merchant held up his hands in defense.

"Why, I would never do such I thing." He then turned his head to Elsee, who smiled before hiding behind one of the boxes in the back. "But she said you would catch up anyway and I that I needn't w-"

"That's fine. I'll just think up a punishment for her later." Mark said. He walked over to the wagon and threw his and Elsee' supplies in before climbing onto the seat beside Merlinus. "Well, let's not waste anymore time." He said as he pulled his hood over his head and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

Merlinus let out a sigh of relief before going. Shortly after beginning the trip Mark had fallen asleep.

* * *

_It was a silent night as everyone on the green plains slept. Rows of gers were up and filled with sleeping families. Amidst the dark of the night, a single ger in the center of all the others was illuminated by a single flame as three shadows covered the inside._

_Inside the ger, an old man was talking with another as a child took in surroundings. He had brown hair and green eyes. Looking around, he nervously made his way to the old man, who was wearing a green cloak._

_"Grandpa, who is this?" The child asked, tugging on the old man's sleeve. The elder, who had been conversing with another turned to look at the child. Before he could answer, the man in front, who was dressed in the robes of a Sacaen nomad, spoke. _

_"Well now, and who is this child here?" The other man asked, kneeling down in front of the child. The young boy quickly hid behind his grandfather while keeping any eye on the stranger. The man then laughed. _

_"Hassar, stop. You're frightening the lad." The boy's grandfather said, laughing as his grandson grasped tighter on his cloak. "Mark, this is Chiefton Hassar of the Lorca. Hassar, this is my grandson, Mark." _

_The Sacaen, Hassar, laughed in response to the introduction. "He bears the same name as you, my friend?" The elder Mark laughed as well. "He certainly possess a similar aura as you." Hassar said as he observed the young boy. He then looked to the opening flap of the ger. At the entrance of the ger was a green-haired girl. She was rubbing her eyes, indicating that she was awoken from her slumber. "Lyndis, what is matter?" Hassar asked as he picked up the young girl._

_"You're loud." The man laughed. He looked to his friend then to the child Mark. _

_"Mark, go and introduce yourself." The old Mark said , giving his grandson a slight push towards. _

_"Lyndis, you should do so as well." Hassar said, gently putting his child down. Lyndis looked at Mark, who was silent. She then smiled and held out her hand._

_"Greetings, I'm Lyndis." _

_Mark looked at the young girl's hand and slowly held out his own. "I-I am Mark." Mark and the girl shook hands. _

_"Let's be friends." She said cheerfully. Mark stared at the smiling girl in front of him before smiling himself. _

_"Okay." _

* * *

Mark and Elsee's journey to Sacae went safely, though uneventfully as well. After about a week or two, they had reached Bulgar. It was the middle of the day and the trading hub was filled with people from all over. Merlinus stopped his wagon at the entrance of the city so his passengers can leave safely.

"I'm afraid this is where we must go our separate ways." Merlinus spoke as Elsee and her master climbed off the wagon.

"At least we got here safely." Mark said. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small sack full of gold. "I believe this is the price we settled upon." He threw the sack to an unsuspecting Merlinus, which resulted in the man almost dropping it. Before Merlinus could say anything, Mark made his way toward an inn.

"Thank you for the ride Mister Merlinus. I hope we meet again." Elsee said before she ran off to join Mark. Merlinus waved farewell as the young girl disappeared into the large crowd.

Elsee quickly found her master at the front of an inn. Mark looked to Elsee and smiled. "We'll be staying here for the night. We'll be on our way the first thing tomorrow morning." Elsee nodded in response and the two entered the inn.

Later that night, as Elsee slept in their room, Mark was on the first floor of the inn, talking to a few mercenaries. "So you can take her with you?"

The apparent leader of the group nodded. "If you've the gold." He replied. "We're to escort a merchant and you're destination should be on the way."

"That is fine by me." Mark said as he reached into his cloak. He opened a small pouch and poured some gold onto the table. "I'll pay the rest when I return." The mercenary looked at the small amount of gold then to Mark before muttering to himself.

"...You've got yourself a deal." Mark smiled as he bowed to the small group and returned to his room.

"Ya think we should tell 'im about the Lorca?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"Yeah. Once he pays us the rest of the gold. Till then..."

* * *

As soon as morning came, Mark dressed himself and woke Elsee.

"What is it Master?"

"Come on Elsee. We're going." Elsee groaned.

"Can't we go later?" She whined. "I couldn't get much sleep."

"No. The mercenaries I contracted are leaving soon." Mark answered. "Also, don't whine like that. It sounds weird when other people besides me complain."

After quickly dressing herself, Elsee ran to the entrance of the inn where Mark was waiting with a merchant and a small mercenary group. Mark waved for her to come while the mercenaries began leaving. "Okay, Elsee. Climb into the back of the wagon and they'll get going." Elsee nodded and did as she was told.

Once she was in, Mark called out to the merchant to go. Elsee noticed Mark wasn't getting on the wagon and told the merchant to wait . "Master aren't you coming too?"

"No, Elsee. I'm not."

"But-"

"Remember when I said I would be accepting an offer. Well, that offer is in Bern." Elsee's eyes widened at the mention of the country. "I don't want you in Bern so I am going myself. I requested the mercenaries to take you along as they escort a merchant to a town near here. Once they stop there, I want you to find the Lorca tribe. When you do, stay with them, and give Chief Hassar my regards." Elsee was silent as Mark explained the situation. "I know you don't want me to leave you alone, but I promised your mother and father that I would make you into a fine strategist." Her eyes began to tear up at the mention of her parents. "You can think of this as part of your studies. When I return, everything will be fine."

"O-Okay." Elsee said in a low voice.

Just then, the mercenary leader appeared on his horse. "Hurry up. My boys are growing tired of waiting."

"Alright." Mark said. "Promise you'll keep her safe."

The mercenary scoffed. "Of course. You think me weak?" Before Mark could speak, the man left.

"Stay safe." Instead of speaking, Elsee hugged Mark. Mark sighed and ordered the merchant to go.

He watched from the gates of Bulgar as Elsee left. Mark pulled out the letter from Bern and shook his head. "I guess I'll find a merchant heading for Bern."

* * *

After finding a merchant, Mark was already on his way to Bern. All he did was stare at the letter. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

The sun had set as Elsee began to nod off. Just before she could get to sleep, loud screams woke her up. She looked out the wagon and what she witnessed would scare most children. In front of the wagon, the mercenaries were locked in battle with bandits. The battle wasn't long however. The bandits, after their numbers were reduced to three, prevailed in the fight when their leader beheaded the final mercenary with his large axe.

"Ha! They thought they could best Batta the Beast!" The man shouted, kicking aside the headless body. He looked to the wagon the signaled for his two remaining henchman to search it.

The merchant, who was hiding, grabbed Elsee and threw her out the back of the wagon. "Run child! Before they get you too!" Without a word, Elsee shot straight for the woods without being seen by the bandits. She never turned around, even after hearing the screams of the merchant who saved her life.

She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. Unfortunately, when she reached a small hill, she tripped over her cloak and tumbled down. Once she hit the bottom, she was knocked unconscious. Alone and unconscious, there was nothing to save her as a figure appeared beside her.

* * *

**And that ends it for chapter 2. I still don't know how I feel about these, but I hope some people enjoyed it. I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow, so until then, goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here we go with Chapter 3. Lately I've been debating whether or not I should come up with a name for the chapters. Though I have no confidence whatsoever with names I come up with, I feel it would give a bit of flavor to the chapters. Anyway, on to the story. **

* * *

"Ugh..." Elsee tossed and turned as the final feelings of pain left her body. Slowly opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. "Where am I?" She groaned. "How am I still alive?" She looked down at the sheets covering her then reached behind her head. "Ow! Okay, I'm still alive. Then someone must have saved me."

"Are you awake?" Elsee looked toward the direction of the voice and saw a young woman smiling at her. No words came to Elsee as she was stricken by the woman's beauty. She wore the robes of a Sacaen nomad and her long green hair was tied into a ponytail. The young woman noticed the girl's stare. "Is something the ma-"

"You're so pretty." She said, almost in a trance-like state.

"I...see you are unharmed." The woman said.

"Did you save me?" Elsee asked, seemingly returning to her normal self.

"Yes. I had found you unconscious at the bottom of a hill." The woman began. "As I was returning from the river with water, I heard a loud noise. I also heard noises from a little girl so I approached the source. That was where I found you." She walked over to Elsee and handed her a small bowl filled with water. "Tell me, how did you end up in such a place?" She asked as Elsee chugged the liquid.

"Well, I was-" Just as Elsee began to recall the eventful evening, loud shouts penetrated the peaceful air around them.

"Hold for a moment. I will go see what is happening." The woman said. She rose from her seat beside Elsee and walked cautiously out of the tent. She suddenly reentered the tent, frantically looking for something. When Elsee saw her savior grab a sword, she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Bandits. There are three of them, I believe they are planning to raid the local villages near here." The woman tightened her grip on the weapon. "I mustn't allow them to do so."

"Do you plan on fighting the three of them at once?"

"If I must." Just then, Elsee shot up from the bed and ran over to the woman. "I won't let you do that alone. I'm going to help." The woman said nothing as she noticed the determination on the little girl's face.

"But I cannot allow someone as young as you to put yourself in danger."

"I don't care. I need to repay you for saving me." Elsee said. Her gaze went from the woman in front of her to the entrance of the tent. "I may not be able to fight, but I'm an apprentice tactician. I can guide you in this fight."

"A strategist." The woman said to herself. "I may regret this decision, but... alright. Let's go."

Before they left, Elsee stopped. "My name is Elsee, by the way." The woman turned and smiled at Elsee.

"I am Lyn."

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Bern?"

"Not too long. I believe it will no more than five more days."

"Just great." Mark sighed as he laid back down in the wagon. He held the letter aove his face as he continued to ponder on his decision. _"What am I getting myself into? Going to Bern. What does that dastard of a king want with me? He already has the largest military on all of Elibe. Does he wish for more power from a man like me?" _

"What's a man like you want in Bern?" The merchant's question broke Mark from his thoughts. "You going to join the military there? I see you have a sword."

Mark smirked. "Yeah... something like that."

* * *

Lyn and Elsee cautiously left the tent, crouched to avoid being seen. "Wow, the grass is so tall here." Elsee said in a hushed voice.

"You've never been to the plains before, Elsee?" Elsee nodded.

"This is my first time in Sacae. I never knew it was so beautiful." Lyn couldn't help, but smile at the girl's innocence. She turned her gaze to the bandit who was relieving himself nearby.

"It would be much more beautiful without these bandits." Elsee nodded and began thinking. She looked to the lone bandit nearby then began searching for his friends. The spotted the two on the other side of the area, arguing over something.

She tugged on Lyn's sleeve to get her attention. "Um... you can probably get rid of this bandit here without his allies noticing. They are too far away at the moment." Lyn nodded and began to unsheathe he iron sword. "But you'll have to be quick. Use the grass as cover."

Lyn did as she said and began moving closer to the bandit, who's back was turned. When she was close enough she rose up from the grass and swung her weapon, swiftly ending the bandit's life with careful precision. The man's head rolled to the floor along with his body. Lyn breathed in then out as she sheathed her sword. Elsee quickly made her way to Lyn and saw the body. She looked away immediately. Despite seeing death due to watching her master at work, she despised the idea of taking another's life.

Lyn noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know how you feel. I do not enjoy ending a life, but evil people like him must now be allowed to do as they please."

"I know." Elsee looked to Lyn, then to the bandits who were still ignorant of their presence. "Let's get rid of these bandits."

On the other side of the plains, the remaining two bandits were busy trying to pitch a tent. The larger of the two had finally had enough of their failed attempts and vented his frustration. "Don't you know how to get this damn thing up?" He shouted at his cohort. He then surveyed the plains. "And where is your idiot brother?"

The smaller bandit spoke. "I don't know, I saw him by those trees a second ag-" He stopped speaking when he saw Lyn's tent. "Hey, Batta, was that there when we got here?" He asked, pointing to the tent.

The leader, Batta, squinted his eyes to get a better look. "You're right. Maybe your brother is in there." He grabbed his minion by the collar and shoved him forward. "Go get that idiot."

The other bandit began muttering to himself as he sauntered ahead. Ahead of him, Lyn and Elsee were crouched. "He's coming this way Lyn. Now's our chance."

"Right." Lyn jumped out of the grass, surprising the bandit. Her enemy raised his axe, but before he could make his move, Lyn pierced his chest with her sword. The bandit spat blood as the swordswoman removed her weapon from the man's chest and beheaded him.

"Hey!" Lyn and Elsee turned to see Batta standing in front of them. Lyn quickly took her stance with two hands on the handle of her blade. She crouched slightly. "Who do you think you are challenging Batta the Beast!" Batta declared. Elsee's eyes flashed with horror as she remembered hearing the same name when she was attacked. "Hahaha. You two will make fine prizes." He said as he prepared for a fight.

"Lyn, you have to be careful." Elsee warned. "I saw him kill a mercenary leader in an instant. He's stronger than normal bandits."

"Alright, Elsee. If I don't survive, I want you to run."

"I won't leave you."

"Enough talk!" Batta ran forward and swung down with his axe. Lyn rolled to the side to avoid the attack. As soon as she got up, Batta swung to the side and caught Lyn's left arm. She stumbled back, her wounded arm to her side and her other arm holding the sword.

"Lyn!" Elsee watched on as Batta continued attacking. He was laughing as he attacked with a flurry of axe swings. Lyn could do nothing, but duck and weave to avoid getting hit again. Elsee panicked as she wondered on what course of action to take. Her thoughts came to a halt when she laid eyes on one of the dead bandit's ax. "I'll have to." She reached for the axe and attempted to pick it up, but to no avail.

"Come on! Fight back!" Batta laughed and another one of his attacks almost hit Lyn. When he missed his target with an overhead swing, his axe was caught in the ground. Lyn saw this and took her chance. She ran forward and slashed for Batta's head with her good arm. "No you don't!" Before Lyn's attack made full contact, she was knocked back by Batta's fist. Though her attack didn't hit fully, Lyn was able to cut deep into his arm. "You're going to pay for that." Batta used his good arm and prepared to attack again while Lyn was down.

"You're going to pay first!" Elsee screamed as she swung the dead bandit's axe. Since she was still a little girl, Elsee couldn' hold the axe high enough to hit the body. Instead, she crippled Batta by sticking the axe deep into his leg.

He screamed as he went down. Lyn recovered and stood over Batta. "This ends here!" The last thing Batta saw was Lyn's sword coming down on his head.

The sun had already set as Lyn and Elsee sat down in the tent. After the fight, Lyn gathered the bodies and moved over to a nearby ditch. "You did well today, Elsee." Lyn smiled as she applied another vulnerary to her wounds.

"I still can't believe I had to do that. I've never given commands in a live battle before."

"So you really are learning to become a strategist." Lyn said, intrigued at the idea.

"Yes, after my parents died, my master took me in and raised me. He was not even an adult, yet he took care of me as if I were his own daughter, though he would probably never think of me as one."

"He must be a kind man." Lyn said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Lyn?" Elsee inquired when she noticed the action.

"Sorry..." Lyn said as she struggled to smile so as to not worry Elsee. "It's just, I recently lost my own parents, and my tribe as well."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. Though it's been months since the Lorca was attacked, the memory still seems new to me."

"Lorca?" Elsee asked in surprise.

"Yes." Lyn wiped her last tears from her face. "I am what's left of the Lorca. Six months ago, my tribe was attacked by a group of bandits known as the Taliver. Since then, I've lived on my own." Her tone darkened at the mention of the bandits. "I'll never forgive them for what they've done. Someday, I'll avenge my family and tribe."

All was silent for a while until Elsee spoke. "Maybe my master and I can help you."

"Elsee..."

"We can go to Bulgar and you can meet him. I'm sure he's still there and when we meet up with him, he can help you. Especially since you're a pretty girl." Lyn laughed at that part. "We can leave right away tomorrow morning."

Lyn couldn't help, but smile. After a day, she was already attached to this little girl she saved. "Okay. After being alone for so long, I too can't wait for this chance to travel." Elsee jumped with glee.

"Yay! It's a deal!" She stopped jumping and yawned.

"Maybe we should get to sleep then."

"Okay."

So the two went turned in early in preparation for tomorrow's trip to Bulgar.

* * *

Back at Bulgar, two men arrived at the town in the dead of night. They were mounted and both were equipped with weapons and armor. Once the two dismounted, one of them spoke up.

"Finally, we can get some well deserved rest."

"Yes. It'll be wise to rest now. We can resume our search tomorrow."

"Can we not take one day off my friend. There are bound to be many beauties here. I shan't let this opportunity go to waste."

"...Sometimes I wonder why I take you along for these missions."

"It's because you enjoy my company."

The two continued their banter as they made their way towards the nearest inn.

* * *

"Fools." Three bandits lay dead as a sword was sheathed. A merchant, who was hiding in his wagon heard silence and peered outside to assess the situation.

"What in the-" He muttered as he noticed the dead bandits. "Boy, how did you kill them so fast?" He asked, turning to Mark. The tactician stood in the middle of the bodies, wrapping the small blade attached to the handle of his sword.

"They were undisciplined." He replied. He removed his hood and climbed back into the wagon. "Plus, fighting is easier when catching your enemies in surprise. Be it a sneak attack or just a weapon they know nothing about."

"At least I know I'm safe." The merchant laughed.

Mark smirked. "Now let's get going." The merchant nodded as the two resumed their trip.

* * *

**And chapter 3 is finished. Boy, finishing this at 3 in the morning and college classes in, like, five hours is a stupid move. But once I start writing, I hate to stop until I'm done. **

**So, did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Now for the next chapter. I gotta say, I'm happy I decided write my ideas into stories. It's so fun to just imagine everything as I go. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed. I'll try not to rush the chapters.**

* * *

The morning after their encounter with the bandits, Elsee and Lyn were awake and packing for the trek back to Bulgar. "Getting to Bulgar should not take too long on foot from here." Lyn said. Since Elsee lost all of her belongings when she and the merchant were attacked by Batta, Lyn decided to give Elsee most of what little she had. Lyn didn't need much anyway since she was raised to live off the land, but Elsee didn't have much knowledge of such things.

"We may be able to get some more supplies when we see Master." Elsee said as she watched Lyn collapse the tent and fold it before placing it into the pack. "Then again, Master doesn't really have much to spend. He never does."

"It will be fine. I'm sure we won't have to worry about such trivial things." Lyn assured the girl. "If we hope to get to Bulgar before sundown, it may be best to go now." Elsee nodded in agreement. She followed as Lyn led the way from the plains to the main road. Once on the road, they were able to begin making their way to town.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bulgar around midday, the two armor-clad men who arrived the night before were exiting the inn. Well, one of the men wearing red armor was dragging the man clad in green by the collar of his armor.

"But Kent, did you not see her. I'm sure she would have said yes to my offer." The green one complained, garnering the attention from onlookers. His friend, Kent, rubbed his temples upon hearing the complaints.

"She looked as though she was to laugh at you, not say yes to whatever it was you were about to say, Sain." The green one, Sain, opened his mouth to protest, but Kent interrupted him. "Besides, we still have a mission to finish." Sain sighed as his friend finally released his grip. "Now let us hurry. We may find out more information if we question the locals."

Just as Kent mentioned the idea of questioning locals, Sain smiled as if he came up with a plan. He put one arm around Kent's neck as if he was putting his friend in a headlock and said, "You know, Kent, we may be able to find more information about Lady Madelyn's whereabouts if we were to, say, split up."

Kent quickly removed himself from Sain's grip and shook his head. "You know just as well as I that letting you loose on the town like that is just inviting trouble. Remember the last time."

Sain shuddered at the memory his partner brought up. "I still cannot believe how I survived." He quickly regained his composure. "But this time will be different. I promise I will be sure to ask if the man she is with does not lead a group of mercenaries."

Kent was silent for quite a while as Sain begged. Suddenly, he gave up. "All right. If you can hold back on your flirting for just a bit and actually focus on your mission, I will allow you go."

"Knight's honor." Kent just sighed and shooed him off.

"I know I will regret this by the end of today." And as soon as he said that, a woman screamed followed by a loud slap which was accompanied by a pained scream from Sain. "It appears I was wrong."

* * *

"Wow, Lyn. You were right, it didn't really take long to get here." Elsee said. They had arrived midday with little trouble thanks to Lyn.

"It was nothing." Lyn said. Elsee ran ahead of her, looking left and right in hopes of finding her master. "I hope Master isn't gone."

"Maybe it would be best to ask around if anyone has seen your Master." Lyn said as she put a hand on Elsee's shoulder.

"You're right." Elsee then ran towards the center of the town with Lyn in tow.

Not long after beginning their search did they come to the conclusion that Elsee's master was indeed gone. Elsee, tired from running around, fell to her knees. "He really is gone." She moaned. "How will we find him now?"

Lyn bent down on one knee besides Elsee. "Did your Master say anything about where he was going? Maybe we can follow after him."

"But I don't know if it will be safe with just the two of us." Elsee said. "He told me he was travelling to the capital of Bern."

"Hm...I do believe I remember hearing that the path to Bern is dangerous due to the bandits running around there."

"Maybe if we stay here until he returns." Elsee suggested, but then remembered a crucial fact. "Nevermind that. We haven't any money to pay for a room at the inn."

Lyn was about to suggest another idea when a voice interrupted her. "Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" Both Elsee and Lyn turned around to see a man wearing green armor. "O beauteous one! Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Elsee's eyes widened with wonder as she laid eyes upon the man. "Wow! Lyn it's a knight!"

"Ah. So the young lady knows of my occupation. Surely now you would honor me with the privilege of being in your company." The man bowed and held Lyn's hand. Lyn slowly pulled back her hand from the man's grip.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" The man smiled and bowed once more.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask. I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!"

At this, Elsee couldn't help, but giggle. "He's funny. I like him already."

"Then I hope this vision of beauty shares your thoughts, young lady." Lyn couldn't take the man's behavior any longer and started walking away, prompting Elsee to follow. "Wait! Please!"

"Come, Elsee! I've no more to say to that man!"

"Wait, Lyn! Where are we going!" Elsee shouted, running after Lyn and almost tripping over her cloak on the way.

"Sain! I thought I told you to restrain from frightening the locals again!" Sain flinched and turned around to see Kent standing behind him with arms crossed.

"But Kent! Did you not see her! She-"

"Yes, I did see her." Kent started. He walked past Sain, wtching as Lyn and Elsee disappeared into the crowd. "Did you notice, Sain?"

"Notice what my friend?" Sain asked, scratching his head.

"That woman, her face resembled very closely, Lady Madelyn."

"Kent, do not tell me you believe her to be our mission?" Sain stood on the tips of his toes to try to get a better look, but the crowd of people made it difficult. "Surely you jest." Kent looked at him with a blank expression. "...Right, let's chase after them."

Elsee was still chasing after Lyn as the Sacaen exited the gates of the city. Lyn was muttering something about how it was ridiculous that such an indecent man could become a knight. As soon as Elsee caught up to Lyn, the two stopped in the middle of the dirt road.

"Did you hear that?" Lyn said, frantically looking left and right. Elsee looked to the trees and bushes around them. "We're being pursued."

"Is it that knight?" Elsee wondered.

"No, whoever it is is out for blood."

"You've got that right girl!" Suddenly, a man brandishing an axe appeared from the woods. He pointed to Lyn and Elsee with his weapon. "You're Lyndis, ain't ya?" A look of surprise appeared on Lyn's face.

"...Who are you? How do you know-" Lyn began, but was interrupted as the bandit whistled.

"Come on out boys! This is the one!" He called out as five more men, all wielding axes, appeared and surrounded the two girls. Two of the men were to the side of Lyn and Elsee while three of them blocked their escape route from the back. The leader of the men cackled. "Prepare to fall at the hands of Zugu!"

"That's a stupid name!" Elsee chimed. Zugu's men couldn't help but laugh at the insult.

"Shut up! All of ya!" He screamed then pointed his axe to Elsee, prompting Lyn to draw her sword. "Kill the woman. We'll take the girl. I'm sure she'd sell fine as a slave."

"There she is!" Lyn and Elsee turned to the voice behind them and saw Sain and Kent racing towards them.

"Stop those men!" Kent told his partner. The two drew their weapons, Kent with a sword and Sain, a lance. Before the bandits standing behind Lyn and Elsee could react, they were taken down. The third bandit turned quickly and readied his weapon, but Lyn appeared near him and ended his life with a slash that cut deep into the man's chest.

"What the hell? What are Caelin knights doing here?" Zugu stepped back as his two remaining henchmen ran to him.

"You there!" Sain pointed at Zugu with his lance. "Such numbers against two girls. Coward!"

"What business do you have with her?" Kent asked calmly.

"I-I don't have to answer to you!" Zugu looked to his two men. "What are ya waiting for? Kill them!" Zugu's bandits grunted and ran forward.

"We'll take care of the leader! You two!" Elsee looked to the two knights.

"I am Kent. This is my partner Sain."

"Right. You take out the remaining bandits." Kent was about to protest the plan, but was interrupted by Sain.

"Allow me to show you the might of a knight of Lycia! Let me be the first to strike a blow in your honor!" Sain declared as he began attacking the first bandit. Kent shook his head and followed closely to intercept the second bandit from reaching Sain. While they fought Lyn and Elsee ran past them to chase after Zugu, who had made a run for safety.

As Sain fought on, he began to have trouble dispatching the bandit in front of him. "Come now! Stand still!" He shouted. He thrust his lance again, but missed as the bandit stepped to the left. Sain pulled back the reigns on his horse, signalling for it to move back causing his enemy to miss.

Kent looked away from his opponent after he noticed something wrong. "Sain!" He shouted before blocking an axe strike from atop his steed. "Where is your sword?"

"Huh?" Sain dodged another attack. "What was that?"

Kent blocked another strike then pushed back, causing his foe to lose footing as he stumbled back. The red knight took his chance and drove his blade into the bandit's chest. He noticed Sain having trouble again and reached to his side. "Sain!"

The green knight turned his head and noticed a sheathed sword flying at him. He reached out to catch it, but missed and the sword fell to the ground. "Whoops." Kent couldn't help, but slap his own face with an open palm.

Sain tried to reach for the weapon, but the bandit took the chance and attacked. Sain saw this, but couldn't react in time. He prepared for impact, but it never came. What happened instead was his steed rising up a bit as it struck the bandit in the face. His foe fell and Sain was able to jump off his horse and end the man's life by stabbing his lance through the bandit's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief and petted his horse.

"Thanks for the assistance." Kent also sighed and rode up to Sain.

"Hurry, we must catch up to the others." Sain nodded and mounted his horse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyn and Elsee were chasing after the their attacker. The man was right in front of them, running for his life. Their chase led them to a bridge where Zugu finally stopped running. He had run out of breath and turned to face his target.

Before taking action, Lyn shot a glare at the man. "Why did you call me that? What do you want?"

"I ain't telling you anything!" He panted. "But I will let you know that someone's paying a pretty coin for your head."

"Who?" Lyn shouted back.

"I said I ain't telling!" Zugu raised his axe and rushed the swordswoman.

"Lyn!"

Lyn watched as Zugu attacked. He swung overhead, which Lyn was able to easily dodge by stepping to his side. When his axe stuck into bridges planks, it was over. Before he could do anything, Lyn slashed upwards. The man fell backwards over edge of the bridge and died before reaching the water.

"You did it Lyn!" Elsee said with joy as she wrapped her arms around Lyn.

"Are you both unharmed?" The two watched as Kent and Sain approached them.

"I'd say we needn't worry about them." Sain smiled as he noticed the bandit leader's body floating downstream.

"And now for these knights of Lycia." Lyn turned to face Kent and Sain. "You were going to share your story with me?" Kent nodded and dismounted his horse.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the south-west." Lyn asked.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the Lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

"Madelyn?" Lyn looked to Elsee, hoping she would know, but the girl shook her head negatively.

"Our Lord the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent explained.

"And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn." Sain began. "It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years." He chuckled before continuing. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age. That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar."

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Kent ended their explanation. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

**"**Did you know my mother?"

"I'm sorry to say that I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. I never thought I would hear that name again."

"Lyn! Didn't that bandit call you Lyndis?" Elsee chimed in.

"That's right! He did."

Kent's eyes widened. "What? How could he have-"

"He was probably a henchman of Lord Lundgren."

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Kent explained.

"But your mere existence, milady, is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions." Sain said.

"But I've no intentions of inheriting any title."

"I don't think that would matter to a man who would send bandit's to kill you." Elsee said. She looked to the two knights, then to Lyn. "We'll have to do something."

Everyone was silent for a while. Pondering on their course of action. Suddenly, Kent spoke. "Accompany us to Caelin. It would be dangerous if you were to continue on alone."

"That's right. We can return to Caelin and stop Lundgren's plans!" Sain shouted with joy. He looked to Lyn hoping she would agree. "Will you?"

Lyn stood silent, then looked to Elsee. "I'm sorry... this changes everything. What should we do?" Elsee looked at Lyn with a blank expression.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just a kid. If you go, I'll go! I don't care what you say." Lyn smiled and hugged Elsee tightly.

"Thank you, Elsee."

Kent couldn't help, but smile at the scene before him. He then looked to the horizon and noticed the sun setting. "We should return to the inn. We can begin our journey back tomorrow."

"Um... before we leave for Caelin, will it be alright if we make a slight detour?" Lyn asked.

"How could we say no to you?" Sain said before Kent could speak. "Where are we to go?"

"I wish to visit the shrine of the Mani Katti. To pray for a safe journey."

Kent sighed. "Okay. First thing tomorrow morning, we will make for the shrine. If it will put your mind at ease, we will not deter you."

"Thank you. Now let us return to town." The four all agreed and made their way back to Bulgar for a night of rest. For the next day, the adventure that will change their lives forever begins.

* * *

**There's the end of another chapter. After the next 2 or 3 chapters of Lyn's stages, we'll move over to see what Mark is up to as he heads into Bern. **


	5. Chapter 4

**The next chapter everybody! I don't know what else to say here... Oh! A question. Is it really necessary to put disclaimers at the beginning of fanfics? I've seen a bunch where people do so, but is it really needed? Also, just want to thank those who've reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Kinda feels good to know that people take interest on this. Anyway, onwards!**

* * *

Shortly after the ambush was taken care of, the four returned to the inn where Kent and Sain had a room reserved. And since Lyn and Elsee were now with them, they had to reserve another. Once everything was set, they retired for the night with Kent and Sain sharing one room and Elsee and Lyn sharing the other. Before turning in for the night, Kent and Sain were having a discussion.

"To think, we would find Lady Madelyn's daughter here." Kent said. "Though we were too late to save her, Lord Hausen will be very relieved to know her memory will live on with Lady Lyndis. We were fortunate to arrive when we did."

"Now we can return to Lord Hausen. And we are also closer to finding something to convict Lundgren with as well." Sain removed his breastplate and took a seat on the bed. "I never did like him."

"But we cannot be sure it was truly him who sent those assassins."

"Who else would know of Lady Madelyn's daughter? If not Lundgren, then who?"

"I don't know, but we can't rule out that possibility."

"But you know of Lundgren's recent hostilities towards our Lord!" Sain protested. Kent sighed and began removing his own armor. "If Lord Hausen were to pass away as well as Lyn, then Lundgren will be able to take the throne."

"Still, can Lundgren really do such a thing to his own relative?" After a brief silence, Kent spoke up. "...If what you say is true, then it may be best to avoid the main road. There may be ambushes set out to stop us from reaching Caelin. It may take longer for us to return, but safer." He stopped and waited for a response from Sain. When none came, he sighed. "Good-night." He said as he lied down on the sheets he placed on the floor.

When dawn broke, Kent and Sain were immediately up and preparing to set out. "We'll need to wake Lyn and Elsee up so that we may leave." Sain said as he and Kent were putting on their gear. "I'll go and see to that." He quickly made for the door, but was stopped by Kent. The red knight was holding him back by the collar of his armor.

"Sain, I will not let you go alone so you may barge into a room with two young women. Remember the last time?"

"But Lady Lyndis is my target. Elsee is much too young."

"Target?" Kent shook his head. "What am I to do with you?" Before could Sain could spout his usual retorts, a knock broke their bantering.

"Kent, Sain, are you two ready? Lyn and I were waiting at the entrance, but the two of you were taking too long."

"It seems there was no need." Kent said as he let go of Sain. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes, we are ready, Elsee. We will be down shortly."

"Okay, but hurry up." Elsee said with a smile. She turned away and ran down the steps.

Kent chuckled silently and grabbed the rest of his equipment and weapons. "Hurry, Sain. We cannot keep Lady Lyndis waiting." The green knight groaned after coming to the conclusion that his little plan would have to wait.

As soon as the group were ready, they set out for the shrine. Lyn led the way since the others didn't know their way. While they made their way Kent decided to bring up his concerns about using a different route to reach Caelin. The group began discussing which way to go.

"If we can't use the main road, then which way do we go?" Elsee asked from atop Sain's horse. Meanwhile, Sain was looking at the map.

"Well, if I am correct, their may be a mountain path beginning near the shrine."

"Yes, that path can lead us to Caelin." Kent said. "Although, that path is known for being home to many bandits. It is very dangerous. The Ganelon Bandits are one of the biggest groups there. But the most dangerous, whom even many in Bern's military fear, are the Taliver."

"Taliver..." Kent glanced over his shoulder after hearing Lyn. "If we Concerned about the obvious anger in her tone, he tried to cautiously choose his next words.

"Milady Lyndis, I know about the circumstances of your tribe's unfortunate end, but you mustn't do anything rash. We cannot allow you to jeopardize your life in a pursuit for revenge."

"But don't you know what those animals have done?" She shouted. Kent flinched. "They've taken everyone and everything I loved!"

"We know this, but there are too few of us. If we were to even run into them, who knows if we'll survive." Sain said. "Plus, I would hate to see such a beautiful lady die at the hands of savage beasts."

"That is correct. Right now, milady, our goal is to protect you and make it to Caelin. We cannot have you throwing away your life, there are still people who care about you."

"Kent...Sain..."

"They're right Lyn. It's too dangerous to do anything like getting revenge." Elsee looked to Lyn with a smile. "And I don't want you to die. You remind me a lot about Mom. So I don't want you to leave me so soon. We have to make it to your Grandfather and then find my Master. Then, we can be like one, big happy family!"

"Elsee..." Lyn smiled. "You're right. All of you. I shouldn't focus so much on revenge." She said as her hand slowly reached to grip her blade. "But if I do get the chance for revenge, I will not hesitate to take it."

"Well, that is a change at least." Sain said. Kent nodded.

"Look, we've made it to the shrine!" Elsee pointed ahead of them to where a large temple was perched among the mountains.

"Milady!" Kent shouted. He guided Lyn's view towards the side of the path where a woman lay, breathing heavily. The four dismounted and rushed to the woman. "Are you alright?"

The woman quickly looked up to the four. Before anyone could say anything, she spoke frantically. "You must help! The shrine... a group of local ruffians are attempting to steal the Mani Katti! They have also taken the priest hostage!"

"What?" Lyn looked to the shrine and, without thinking, made a run for the temple.

"Sain! Take Elsee and follow Lady Lyndis! I'll take this woman to safety!" Kent commanded.

Sain nodded and mounted his steed. "Elsee! This way!" Once Elsee was on, the two were off. Kent knelt down to help the woman up. As soon as she was on his horse, they made way for the nearest shelter.

* * *

Lyn soon arrived at the temple with Sain and Elsee following close behind. Once there, they noticed that the small village was devoid of any activity. "Where is everyone?" Elsee asked as she dismounted Sain's horse to stand beside Lyn.

"They have probably fled to safety, hiding inside their homes."

"And I see why." Sain pointed his lance towards two men wielding axes as they stood near the outer wall of the shrine.

"We have to hurry." Elsee said to Lyn.

"I'll attack one. Sain, you take care of the other."

Elsee stayed back and watched as Lyn and Sain rushed the two bandits. It was a quick fight as Lyn was able to dodge the first axeman's attack and move in to strike at his head. Sain, on the other hand, forgot his sword again resulting in him having a bit of trouble with his opponent. After two close calls, Sain was able to catch his opponent's leg with his lance, incapacitating him. He then followed with a quick thrust to the head.

"Let's go." Lyn swiped at the air to remove some of the blood from her sword. The three then made their way to the shrine. At the front entrance, they spotted two more enemies.

"Same as the first two. Sain, don't forget your sword." Elsee told the two. Sain lowered his head in embarrassment before giving his lance to the young girl. He quickly armed himself with his sword and followed Lyn to attack the ruffians.

Inside the temple, a man with dark blonde hair was attempting to unsheathe a sword. He seemed to be the one leading the ruffians as three other men with axes were watching. When the failed to withdraw the blade, he threw it down in anger and grabbed an old man by his robes. "Damn it, old man! What did you do?"

"The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!" The old man replied. Suddenly, he felt something cold touching his neck.

"You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!" The man with the blade smirked.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, this sword I shall have!" He pushed the old man down. "Now tell me how to remove the sword!"

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found waiting. They have rejected you." Glass aimed his own blade at the priest again.

"Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life-"

"Unhand him!" Glass and the rest of the ruffians turned to face the entrance of the shrine where Lyn, Sain, and Elsee stood. Behind them were the bodies of the two henchman that were standing guard.

"Threatening an elderly man?" Sain's grip on his sword tightened as he pointed at the enemies with it. "Do all of you have no shame?"

"Leave this place at once or I will be forced to rid this place of you myself!"

Glass laughed loudly. "Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" He looked to his men. "Kill them, but leave the woman alive."

Right as Glass's men moved to attack, a brick fell from the wall. They three stopped and saw another brick fall. After a third fell, the wall crumbled loudly and dirt and dust scattered into the air. One of the men near the wall covered himself from the debris, not noticing a red knight riding through and killing him with a sword slash across the chest.

"What was that?" Glass shouted.

"It's Kent!" Elsee said happily as the red knight took advantage of the current confusion by striking down another enemy. The third recovered and swung his axe at Kent, trying an overhead attack, but failed. He missed as Kent maneuvered behind him and stabbed his sword through the man's back.

"Milady! Are all of you unharmed?"

"Kent!" Sain shouted at his friend. "Why couldn't you have come later? You took my chance at looking like a hero in front of Lady Lyn!"

"I see Sain is alright."

"You'll pay for that!" Kent turned around in time to block a blow from Glass. Despite being able to protect himself, the force of the attack knocked Kent of his horse.

"Kent!" Sain rushed over to his friend while Lyn moved to attack Glass.

Lyn began her attack by jumping high into the air. Glass held up his sword as Lyn came down with an attack. She quickly followed with several slashes, all of which were parried. Lyn slashed at Glass once more, but failed as Glass blocked it again. He pushed Lyn to the ground and swung down at her. Lyn held her blade up to block and was able to do so, but her sword broke as a result. Glass swung again, but Lyn rolled out the way. Before she do so again, Glass planted his foot firmly on Lyn's chest. He raised his sword once more.

"Lyn!" Elsee looked to Sain, who was just helping Kent up. "One of you, give Lyn a sword!"

"Right!" Kent picked up his weapon and prepared to hand it off to Lyn. But he stopped when he witnessed the current events. All three were silent.

The old man, who was watching from the throne in front of the Mani Katti's previous resting place, watched in awe. "The spirit's have chosen."

In front of everyone, Glass was standing completely still. Embedded in his chest was the Mani Katti and the wielder of the blade was none other than Lyn. Beside her was the sheath of the sacred blade. She was silent as Glass staggered backwards, taking several glances at Lyn and the sword before falling to the ground dead.

"Lyn!" The others ran over to where she stood. "Are you okay?" Elsee asked.

"I am." Lyn said silently. She was staring at her hands and the Mani Katti. "What happened? I was able to remove the Mani Katti from its seal."

"It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." Lyn and the others turned to face the old man as he picked up the swords scabbard. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti." He took the Mani Katti and placed it in its sheath. He then handed it to Lyn.

"No… I can't… I couldn't…" She slowly stepped back.

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath once more." Everyone watched as Lyn grabbed the blade and slowly drew it. Kent, Sain, and Elsee were silent as the blade began to glow in Lyn's hand.

"It came out… effortlessly."

"I never dared hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." The old man smiled and bowed.

"My sword..."

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes… Yes, sir!" Lyn smiled and bowed. She then turned and exited the shrine with her friends in tow.

As they were making their way out of the village, Sain broke the silence.

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal."

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae… in my hand."

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lady Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special!" Lyn said, blushing slightly.

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does it make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

"A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must care for it well."

"That's so cool." Elsee said, staring at the sword in Lyn's hand. "Can I see it, can I see it?"

"I do not think that is wise." Kent said.

"That's not fair." Elsee pouted. Everyone laughed as they exited the village and made their way towards the mountain path.

While they were traveling, Sain looked to Kent. "So, tell me, my friend. How did you get the idea of breaking through that wall?"

"Oh yeah. How did you know that there was a weak point in the wall?" Elsee asked.

"Ah, that's simple. After I had taken the woman to safety, I asked her if she had any information that would be helpful." Kent explained. "She told me that a portion of the shrine's side wall has been deteriorating over the past few years and that it would break down soon. This is what gave me the idea of using the wall to ambushing the enemy from the side."

"Very clever." Lyn said.

"Milady, it was nothing."

"I believe it would be best to turn in for the night and set up camp here." Sain suggested as the sun began to set.

"I shall take the first watch then."

So, the group set up camp for the night. Choosing to sleep early so that they would be able to make it to Caelin faster. Meanwhile, overhead, a pegasus with a rider glided slowly through the night, as if they were searching for someone.

* * *

The dark of the night cast its shadow over a city as a merchant's wagon pulled up to the gates. After a quick check by the gate's guards, the wagon was allowed in. Once it was stopped, the driver of the wagon turned his head and peered inside.

"Well boy, we're here." The passenger he spoke to groaned as he slowly rose from his slumber. "You okay there, lad?"

The man yawned and stretched his arms. "...yeah. So we've made it to Bern?"

"This is it. Though, it's the middle of the night, so I doubt there's much to see." He pointed ahead, prompting his passenger to turn that way. "That there is the castle. Right beyond this town" And there it was, beyond the city, in the mountains, was the castle where the king of Bern resided.

The passenger, Mark, jumped out of the wagon. "Got it." He faced the merchant. "Thanks again for the ride. I would pay you, but-"

"Don't worry. We made it here safely because of you." The merchant handed Mark a small pouch. "Go find an inn. At least you'd have a bed to sleep in."

"Thank you." Mark bowed and walked away. Once he was away from the wagon, he surveyed his surroundings. "Now which inn should I pick?" He glanced around at the several inns until he spotted one. He smiled as he saw a couple of young women inside, most likely travelers staying for the night. "I think I found it."

* * *

**Another chapter down. Thank you to anyone who read this far. So far, I feel like Elsee hasn't gotten to do much. Though I will remedy that in a few chapters. She's not an apprentice tactician for nothing. She just hasn't found a time to actually have to command much. Plus, I think it should take a bit until anyone other than Lyn follows Elsee's advice thoroughly, considering she's still young.**

**Well, thanks for reading. **


End file.
